kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison
Allison Yale, labeled The Gothic Daredevil, is currently competing in Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. She is currently on The Oscars. Background Allison was born and raised in Cañon City, Colorado to a police officer father and a stay-at-home mother. She is the third of four sisters and they always teased her relentlessly for her tomboyish attitude. The teasing didn’t ever get to her though and she always stayed true to herself. At school, Allison was known for her reputation of accepting any and every dare given to her despite how dangerous, stupid, or illegal it might be. Since her city has a lot of tourist spots, she has accepted dares that had her rock climbing, whitewater rafting, and bungee jumping off of a bridge among others. Allison loves an adrenaline rush and the more dangerous the activity the better. She has broken over twenty bones in her activities, which does rack up the medical bills for her family, but after she heals she gets right back to doing her dares. Allison wants to be on TDI: For Your Entertainment to win the money to make up for all of the medical bills that her family has had to pay over the years. Audition Tape "Go Allison! Go Allison! Go Allison!" A car zooms past the camera lense as the cameraman runs across a busy road to what looks like the edge of a bridge at night. A crowd of people are crowded around a tan girl with bright cherry red hair holding her hands in the air. What looks like an elastic cord is attached to her ankle. She motions for the camera to come closer. "Hey, I’m Allison!" she shouts over the crowd. "I am so glad that you guys brought back TDI for a new season! And trust me, I’m your gal for a season bigger and better than the last one. I can bring you excitement! Pizzazz! Drama! There is no way I'm going to be going home early. And if I won, I’d use the money to pay off all the medical bills my parents owe for all the… um… “accidents” I’ve gotten into in the past.” She winks at the camera and makes air quotes around accidents. “Accidents that were totally worth it, that is!” She gives the camera a bright smile. "So bring me onto the show if you want this season to be... EXTREME!" On 'extreme' she falls backwards over the railing, letting out an excited yell. The camera rushes to the edge of the bridge and looks over the railing. You can dimly see some of Allison's jewelry flying in the air around her wrists as she topples towards the lake beneath them. Suddenly, the elastic cord tugs and she's bouncing back up towards the camera... just as sirens sound. As Allison lands on the railing and the crowd cheers, a police car comes skidding to a stop in front of the crowd. "Out of the way, out of the way!" shouts a policeman. "Allison Alexis Yale! Are you aware that you're jumping on a public bridge at night with no warning? And no helmet?" Allison's triumphant expression falls. "Oh come on Dad, did you have to bring the entire squad this time?" "Yes I did!" Her father marches up towards her in a police uniform stopping in front of the camera. "Get this thing away from me!" He places a hand over the lense and the camera goes to static. Trivia *Allison's favorite celebrity is Sonya Tayeh, a choreographer from So You Think You Can Dance. *Allison was originally designed with her name and bright red hair before I had realized her similarities to Allison Iraheta from American Idol. *For a while Camille was a Goth while Allison had an alternative style. The styles were both changed because a punk-ish daredevil seemed a bit too cliche. Category:Characters Category:Oscars